


Seek You

by KaboomKennz



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BTS is best friends with the GOT7 boys, Dance AU?, Everything is black and white and you can only see colors of things your soulmate has touched, Jackson can't stop giving Namjoon a hard time, Jungkook Is a Brat, M/M, Mark Jimin and Jaebum are thotties, Multi, RIP, Rival dance crews, Tae is a dreamer, or should I say Dab7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaboomKennz/pseuds/KaboomKennz
Summary: All Kim Taehyung wanted was to meet his soulmate but he didn't realize that maybe his soulmate wanted nothing to do with him.And all Jeon Jungkook wanted was to be left alone he also didn't realize his soulmate could be this persistent.Their best friends aren't helping either...(Inspired by First - Lauren Daigle)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a shit fest from start to finish.
> 
> (Playlist: https://soundcloud.com/mckenna-carpenter/sets/seek-you-taekook-oneshot )

Backstory:

It was a notably cold spring Monday morning when Kim Taehyung first saw the color red or any color really, he had been on vacation with his family in Busan. He had been so taken aback by this beautiful bursting color in his otherwise monochrome world he had actually started crying. There on the ground lay a vivid red Supreme hat with a sixteen year old boy crying next to it, his family to say the least was shocked. After that Taehyung had insisted on dyeing his hair bright red, though he couldn't see the color he loved it anyway. That day he swore to himself that he would find his soulmate where ever they were.

It was a mild and dull spring afternoon when Jeon Jungkook first saw the colors red and yellow, he had lost his favorite Supreme hat the night before while out with friends and had gone looking for it. The way he found it he had not expected... It was in full vivid color lying on the ground with a yellow sticky note attached to it. All the note contained was loopy excited handwriting simply stating "Red is a nice color! :)", Jungkook crumpled the note, threw it in the trash, plopped his hat back on his head, and went on his merry way. Jungkook vowed that day if he ever saw another color again he would run the opposite way, he knew that soulmates only ever brought you pain. 

 

Taehyung - Present Day:

Taehyung now twenty three was sat with his group of friends in the park they practiced at panting heavily as his best friend Park Jimin yelled at him for messing up the same transition for the fourth time. "Listen Jimin... I understand I messed up but chill... I'll get it just let me get a drink." He says almost drowning himself with his water bottle trying to wave Jimin off. Taehyung had almost spent his entire life dancing with his friends, they had all grown up in the same neighborhood and hadn't left each other alone since. They had started up a dance crew in middle school and had gotten pretty popular over the years, they were known as Soulless for a long time because none of them had soulmates but then Namjoon met Seokjin and they knew they had to go by something else. Now they're known as 'Royal', it had been Seokjin's idea and no one had the heart to say no to him. 

"I know you'll get it i'm just stressed out, a new dance crew just moved to town apparently..." Jimin pouts running a hand through his sweaty hair, "They're called Cavalry or something and they're really good guys, I saw them at Hush last night they had the entire crowd screaming." He says stress evident on his face as he explained to the small group of dancers, a small 'Fuck' could be heard from Mark who was currently dripping with sweat as he listened to Jimin speak.

"We'll be fine, we always are we aren't hot shit for nothing." Namjoon wheezed from the spot he was laying on the concrete. "The only thing wrong with our current routine is that one transition, we'll just keep workin on it till tonight. Tae isn't the only one messing it up I have, and I've watched JB trip twice during it." he smiles out hearing Jaebum scoff in mock offence. Hoseok steps forward then a look of concentration on his face as he begins pacing in front of everyone.

"Okay here is what we're going to do, instead of having an eight count at the transition we're going to drop it to four. It's a pretty slow part in the song so we can slow it down a bit with some slo-mo techniques, then we'll completely drop the last two steps in the transition. Think you guys can handle that?" Hoseok explains at a rapid fire pace just wanting to get practice over with, Hoseok in all honesty was worried for that night. They would preform against this new group with a new routine they hadn't even perfected yet, Hoseok's pride as Royal's choreographer was on the line. The group nodded getting into their places completing the routine perfectly to a T, which made them all feel a little better they could go back to the eight count transition after the battle tonight. Taehyung couldn't be happier that the transition was made easier, he had been struggling for weeks with it now all he had to worry about was kicking Cavalry's asses that night.

The night came much to quickly for Royals liking, they practiced until there was only two hours before they had to be to Hush for the battles. Taehyung, Jimin, and Mark had rushed to the dorm they shared to get ready they rushed so quickly in fact Taehyung didn't even notice the green, red, and blue BMX bikes that were now sitting in the complex's bike rack. 

As Royal approached Hush they all felt the hungry eyes watching them, dancers and crews from all over Daegu and the surrounding areas had come for a chance to compete in this years "Battle" as it had been dubbed years ago. Royal are the reigning champions four years running and wont give up their title so easily. Loud thumping music could be heard even outside the massive club, why it was called Hush no one really knew it was far from soundproof. Taehyung could feel himself getting hyped up by the crowd and his friends, until he saw it or more correctly him. Taehyung would swear up and down in that moment his world stopped as he watched the boy feet away from him danced his clothing in full vibrant color b-boying to the beat. Taehyung had to grab Jimin to keep upright, who in turn got the attention of the rest of the group.

"Guys... Guys I think that's him..." Taehyung said breathless the colors swimming across his vision still staring at the boy dancing. He could barely hear his friends speaking behind him as he felt someone shove him forward into the circle that had formed around the boy. "Fuck." Was all Taehyung could get out before he met eyes with the boy before him as his world burst into shameless beautiful color. Taehyung watched for a moment as the boy stared at him, he seemed almost angry? Then before Taehyung to say anything the boy stormed off leaving Tae awkwardly in the middle of a dance circle. 

"Sorry about him, he's a bit... well that." A well muscled guy with blonde hair behind him laughs out over the loud music, "Don't be too upset he's like that with everyone." Taehyung whips around to the guy a look of determination on his face and clenched fists.

"What's his name? Why did he run away? He's my soulmate for god sake." Taehyung gazes up at the boy before him crossing his arms waiting for him to answer.

"Shit... Well for starters his names Jeon Jungkook and he's not interested in soulmates. I'm Jackson Wang, his dance mate and Cavalry member." Jackson speaks his eyes wide looking at Taehyung's earrings, "It also appears you may know my soulmate, I can see the color of your earrings." All the new information making Taehyung deflate, he wasn't even listening to Jackson anymore his own soulmate didn't want him... Then a thought plunged into Taehyung's mind making him regain himself. 

"Jackson Wang, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kim Taehyung member of Royal these earrings i'm wearing are my dance mate Mark's favorite pair." Taehyung spoke with a bright boxy smile putting a hand on Jackson's arm, "How would you like to be a part of a little love plot?" Tae asked mischievously bringing his arms around Jackson's shoulders, only for Jackson to smile wickedly. "You see Mark... he's a bit of a player, but once he knows something is his he wont let it go. How about you and me find a nice view able spot where we can grind to get Mark and Mr. Jungkook's attention?"

"You my friend are someone I can get along with, lets go." Jackson stated grabbing onto one of Taehyung's hands pulling them to a balcony where everyone could see them. "So Taehyung, I'll let you know now Jungkook is the jealous type so if I get punched tonight you owe me." Jackson says laughing pulling Taehyung into his chest letting their hips roll together to the beat.

"Good to know," Taehyung laughs letting Jackson guide their bodies filthily, "I look forward to actually meeting him." he finishes spinning himself around to grind against Jackson a smirk evident on his face.

"Oh my god, Jungkook is one lucky dude." Jackson compliments Taehyung rolling his hips with Taehyung's, "Oh shit watch out here he comes." Jackson whispers into Taehyung's ear pretending to kiss his neck, only for Taehyung to look up watching Mark stalk his way over a predatory look in his eye.

"And here comes pretty boy, he looks ready to eat you." Taehyung laughs out turning his attention to a quickly approaching Jungkook giving Jackson's cheek a quick peck before walking to meet Jungkook. Jungkook approached him furious and fuming a blush on his cheeks, "Hi Jungkook," Tae whispers into Jungkook's ear getting into his space, "I had to get your attention somehow, I hope you understand." Jungkook shoves Taehyung away from him looking him in the eye the blush on his cheeks more vibrant, Taehyung could say he could look at Jungkook all day and still find him fascinating.

"Are you crazy? Like are you okay in the head?" Jungkook asks him rudely a glare on his face, it was all Taehyung could do but laugh.

"I'm pretty sane I like to think, but when your Soulmate runs away from you in a club desperate times call for desperate measures... Plus your friend Jackson is really nice." Taehyung explains happily as his soulmate was now willing to talk to him, "Do you still have that red Supre-." His sentence interrupted by the DJ announcing it was time for the battles to start, "Oh! Gotta go Kookie-ah! My group is up first!" He yells to Jungkook as he tries to find his crew, barely hearing Jungkook scream something about him being in Royal. Taehyung spots his crew walking to the stage as he runs to meet them a huge grin on his face, he'd finally met his soulmate... "Sorry sorry very sorry, I was working on a love plot but i'm here now. Mark, Jackson is awesome please fuck him tonight." Taehyung smiles hearing the laughs of his crew around him as they get into their positions. 

"Alright everybody! I probably don't even need to introduce these guys anymore them being the champions four years running... We all know them, we all love them, this is Royal!" The DJ booms his voice resonating through the club the screams of everyone sounding as the music began. 

Taehyung and his friends begin dancing to the routine they now had ingrained into their very bones, due to Hoseok and Jimin, with ease and class. Taehyung looses himself in the steps and music preforming his small solo bit where he's at the front of the group formation. The dance and moment feel like they could go on forever, Taehyung could and would willingly give his soul to be able to dance in moments like these forever. The burn in his lungs and strain of his muscles pushing him, it was exhilarating dancing with the people he loved. As the song came to a close and they preformed their ending bit, Taehyung pushed his red hair out of his face turning up his sex appeal for anyone to see flashing a V for victory with his fingers at the final pose. All Taehyung could hear were the screams of the people in the club as his friends hugged each other screaming with everyone. It had been an amazing performance they could all see it and feel it, with a final bow Royal exited the stage huffing still holding on to each other, smiling all the way.

"Yah!" Was all Taehyung heard before Jungkook pulled him back away from his friends, in a huge rush of emotions Taehyung not thinking kissed Jungkook excitedly. The kiss was quick and sweet, it surprised the hell out of Jungkook to the point where he shoved a note in Taehyung's hand and walked away quickly blushing furiously. It was all Taehyung could do but laugh, really, honestly.


End file.
